PJO one shots
by jadejackson44
Summary: Random unconnected one shots
1. Chapter 1

Okay so do you guy ever have that feeling that you could burst with all the words thoughts feelings but you can't say anything? Like as much as you have these words in your brain you just can't speak them? That is me. I have never been good with talking or speaking my mind but give me a piece of paper and a pencil and the page will be filled. Okay so this will be a sad PJO one-shot i might make it a serious of unconnected one shots.

The war with Gaea had taken it's toll. Many people were lost but the demi-Gods won.

Percy and Annabeth founght back to back. The circled arond the monsters. Slashing and cutting. Monster dust flew in their hair. Blood streaked their clothes.

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

Annabeth sees a monser coming after percy and she plunged her knife though its ribcage before it got any where near percy. Then the Minotur came. It came after annabeth instead of percy. Percy fights alongside his father when he hears the scream that is so like annabeths.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

Would you be the savior of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them,

Your demons, and all the non-believers,

The plans that they have made?"

"Because one day I'll leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join The Black Parade."

He turns sharply towards the area the scream came from. What he see's he will never forget. Annabeth in the air in line with the Minotaur lousy sight. She is puluged on his Sword. (I know he carries an axe but for the sake of this one-shot leave it be.) It spears through he mid-section plunging through her body. Her long blonde princess curls flow behind her.

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

Would you be the saviour of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go.

And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

And when you're gone we want you all to know.

Her knife so treasured that Nico found washed up on the bank of the Acheron sticks in his furry ribcage. She took him out. Percy lets out a scream full of pure anguish. He sprint forward leaving his father who does not complain but fights harder than before. In fact everyone is.

Thalia fights with the other hunters and Artemis tears streaming down her face. Her silver blades glinting.

Nico summons shadows taking a good deal of the monsters with them. Fury fills his eyes.

Frank who seems to not be able to keep a shape. As he sprints he changes. His eyes glow red as does his body.

We'll carry on,

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all.

So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout it loud and clear

Defiant to the end we hear the call

Hazel who is corrupting the mist and pulling metals out of the groung trips monsters into falling on her Sparta. Tears stream down her face.

Jason who is shimmering with electricity. Sparks fly from him. His sword flashes out of monsters mid-section continually.

Piper who is using her knife and charmspeaking them before stabing them without mercy. Her eyes gliter with tears but her face is stony.

Leo who is on fire. Literally. He throws flames at the monsters. He is pulling things out of his belt forming something in his moving hands. His face is broken but fury and fire line his eyes.

Reyna who is jumping gracefully between monsters stabing them relentlysly. Even she has tears on her face.

The whole camp is broken, angrey and seeking revenge but percy. Oh percy he is still sprnting the long distant between his and the love of his life. Will Solace not far behind. Will hears his name being called and turns arouns still running. He sees Nico as he looks at him " Save her" is all he says. With a nod will turns around and sprints faster than before. Percy screams agian and the monsters part for him out of fear. He sweeps through them killing them in one blow without breaking his sprint. He reaches annabeth as the minotaur turns to dust.

To carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears

Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers

Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Just as annabeth falls he is there. He catches her in his arms. Worry fills his eyes as he turns to will. "save her" he says. Without hesitation Will sweeps forward. Singing with all of his power. Than the gods apear. "We will protect you Athena says save my daughter" They form a circle around the three demi-gods. Apollo steps forward without saying a word the father and son heals her wounds until they come to the one from the minotaur.

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

I won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer for all the broken

Listen here, because it's who we are

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

Just a boy, who had to sing this song

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I

Don't

Care!

It is seeping green blood and purple lines are crawling toward her heart. Apollo looks at percy. He says softly "there is a chance if i can get this out. He dipped the blade in hydra venom." Percy chokes on his tears and nods. "Save her i will be back" He kisses her on the lips and wispers just to her "I love you wise girl. Live okay please?" He sprints off back into battle.

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches on

Leo flys into the sky with Gaea and jason and piper. They fight untill jason and piper fall. Piper crying harder than before. Leo climbs higher and higher untill mother earth and him disapear in one flash of fire. No one cheers. They have suffered too many losses but none as great as percy.

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

The war is over and the campers start fixing up the camp. All except one. Percy goes straight to the infirmary. Annabeth is not out of surgery. He next goes to the Athena cabin to check on her sibilings like she would of done. On her bed sits a letter adressed to him.

Hey seaweed brain,

If you are reading this i am dead or really hurt. I'm sorry you had to read this. I really am but this is going to be short because i only have a few things to say. I love you. I always have. I know that you will blame yourself for what is happing to me but you can't please don't blame yourself. I love you and i swear on the River Styx i always will. Yours forever

Wise girl

Percy sobs on her bed that smells of lemons until will comes running in the door. Before he can say anything percy is out the door and aprinting towards the infirmary. He slows at the door. What will he see? He feels a hand on his shoulders. His friends stand there jasons hand on his shoulder. Jason, Piper, Frank,Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Thalia and Malcom. Jason looks at him and says one word "Go" With that unspoken support from his friends he goes in the room. He excpects the worst and finds. Annabeth sitting in the bed. Her blond hair spreads across her shoulders. Her grey eyes sparkle. Before she can say anything percy is there his arms wraped around her and his lips agianst hers.

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)

Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

(We'll carry on!)

Oh wow i can't belive that came out of my mind. I started crying a little when i wrote that wow. Song was "Welcome to the black parade" by my chemical romance. Okay so review fav, follow. Thanks guys!


	2. chapter 2

Okay so Fezzes reviewed and yes fez i loveeee MCR they are the best. This will be funny and maybe sassy hopefully

The seven, Nico, reyna and will sat in percys cabin. They are draped over the bunks, Laying on the floor or has there head in someones lap. Finally jason sits up "Percy I'm hungry bring food" Percy turns his head in annabeths lap "fine" he stands and walks to the kitchen. Annabeth looks around "Something is going to happen i can tell" Everyone nods in agreement.

Percy walks in carrying two plates above his head. He put one down in front of the others and walks to jason and gives him the he is on the top bunk with piper only those three can see. Percy grins. Piper burst out laughing while jason just scowls. "I hate you" is all he says. Percy burst out laughing. Annabeth stands up "What is it?" Jason just holds up the plate. Everyone burst out laughing. Even reyna and Nico. For on the plate there sits…

A stapler with whipped cream beside it with a cherry on top.

Percy smiles "I thought you like staplers?"

Jason scowls "I was two you jerk!"

Percy smiles "well as you mature your taste buds don't change that much at all." He pauses "or can i offer you a pencil, or maybe an eraser? Since you are so intrested in office supplies"

Jasons scowls "Douche"

"i know a pen!"

"douche"

"index cards?"

"asshole"

"as I'm sure nico would agree there to _die_ for"

Nico protests "Hey.. Okay nope can't do it that was pretty good!" He starts laughing agian

"as piper would say there _Charming_ "

Piper just holds her stomach and laughs

"Or as hazel woulds say it is a _rich_ choice"

Hazel finally gets it and laughs

"Or frank they are _beastly_ "

Frank laughs

"Annabeth would choose very _wisely_ "

Annabeth falls out of the bunk in laughter

"Leo could agree they are on _fire_ "

Leo laughs so hard his nose catches fire.

"i agree they are _swimming_ with ideas"

Everyone laughs

"Or you could say it is _shocking_ you don't want the stapler"

jason cracks a smile

"i guess it should be a _breeze_ to decide"

Every one laughs holding there stomachs and that is how chiron finds them. He shrugs "oh well i guess they have their _heads in the clouds_." That sets everyone off again.

Jason stops laughing for a moment and looks at percy "You still are a douche you know"

Percy nods " Don't try to be sassy you can't beat perssasy. Ever."

Everyone laughs. Annabeth goes to percy. "Thank you seaweed brain we needed this."

Percy nods "I'm glad you think me _wise_." Everyone laughs again.

 **okay so hope you liked it. I made it happy because of the last chapter. Check out Ashes of Eden by breaking benjamin. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so a guest reviewed to make one about percy/Thalia bonding when they reunite. I don't really know what reuniting they mean. So i went researching. I looked in the book and googled it and didn't find anything. Soooo i asked my older brother and he told me that Thalia wasn't there. Then i got it. I facepalmed. At least i think i got it. Did you mean the reuntie after the war? or after the getting him from the romans. I am going to choose (drum roll) After the war. So here we go. Hope you like it random guest. Can i call you small bob?**

Percy stands on half blood hill besides Thalia's tree. He missed her. A lot. More than he thought he would. He wanted to see her. Ever since tarturas he had been more lonely. More afraid his friend weren't coming back. Than something slamed into his chest. "Ompf" He sees an flash of black hair and silver.

He knows who it is. He wraps his arms around her waist. Her legs are still around his waist from when she ran at him. They stand there for a while untill she breaks. she wispers in his ear. "hey kelp head. What's up?"

He laughs lightly "Not much pinecone face. not much." He breaks down. Tears are streaming down his face. Thalia unwraps her legs from around his waist and leads him to Cabin 1… where he can break down.

she leads him to her bed and sits him down. She gets down on her knees. Wraping her arms around his shaking frame. He burys his head into her neck. She wispers calming words that mean nothing in his ear. He clams down slightly. "Do you want annabeth?" She asks him.

He sakes his head "I don't want her to see me like this" She nods her head. She sits beside him allowing him to lean on her. He breaths deeply "Thank you thalia. I needed this." She nods "Want to watch supernatural?" He grins and nods. That is what he loves about her. She doesn't dwell on things. She know exactly what people need.

 **Okay so i was organaly just going to wait and work on it bit by bit but the words just flowed i don't really know how but this was a good request. I was thinking annabeth bonding next with malcom or nico? Maybe piper or hazel? Thoughts? Dedicated to the guest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so i got this idea from the guests request and i couldn't decide who would bond with Annabeth. So i am going to do piper and nico. I always imagined nico and annabeth having a brother/sister relantionship and those girls bonding after the war. So i will do each of them in diffrent sections.**

PIPER

Annabeth sits infront of the mirror staring at herself. Her eyes are linned in red and her hair in a mess pulled in a ponytail. She holds a brush in her hand and the shirt she stole from percy hangs of her shoulders.

Piper walks in and stops. She sees annabeth just standing there holding a brush. Staring at herself in the mirror. Piper walks to her and lightly touches her hand on her shoulder. Annabeth comes alive. Jumping up and throwing her hands over her face for protection. She sees its piper and puts her hands down. She stands akwardly. "So hey piper what up?"

Piper shakes her head "What's wrong?" Annabeth looks down "I can't brush my hair." Piper looks at her "Why?" Annabeth blinks rapidly "My ribs" Piper nods "Sit" Annabeth does. Piper picks up the discarded brush and stands behind annabeth. She lets annabeths hair down and pulls the brush gently through the tangled curls soothingly. Annabeth sighs and leans agianst piper. "Thank you piper"

Piper nods and continues brushing annabeths hair. She looks down and sees tears streaming down her face. Piper drops the brush and wraps her arms around her.

"Shhh. Don't worry annabeth you are safe. Don't worry." Annabeth desparatly grabs her back. Sobbing into her shoulder. She gasps for breath . "I was so scared piper. I was so scared" is all she repeats.

Piper nods tucking annabeth agianst her body. Holding her closley. As if she was and important piece of the puzzle. She let her sob into her shoulder. When she was done sobing she pulled back from piper's embrace. She breaths shakily. "Thank you piper" Piper smiles at her easily. "Don't worry about it." She looked at her red lined eyes. "I can get rid of that if you want?" Annabeth spins around taking in her apperance. Her hair was tangled agian and her eyes were once more lined with red. She nods "Please" Piper sits her down agian and brushes her hair. She puts a little make up around her eyes and pulls out a clean shirt for her. Annabeth nods in thanks and change's in the bathroom. Piper turns to walk out but pauses

"Annabeth if you ever need me come find me. Okay?" annabeth nods "Okay and thank you piper" "Its no problem. I'm not going to make you swear on the river styx because i know you will come find me if you need to. Bye annabeth" Annabeth stands there "Piper can i walk with you?" Piper turns around "Of course come on." She loops her arm through annabeth and togther they walk to the dinning pavilion.

 **Done i lied sorry i'm going to eait until next week to do Nico/annabeth bonding story. Byeeeeeee. Oh and for every review i will tell you 2 facts bout me. Feel free to ask questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Small Bob has spoken agian! This time it is Jason/Thalia. Here we goooo! (really what disney movie is that from?)**

Jason sat on his bunk in the Zeus's cabin. He was tired and wanted to sleep but he couldn't. He had just lost his best friend. He didn't want anything to be real. He wanted this to all be a dream. He laughs softly. Yes a dream. A dream where it was just a normal day at camp. There was no fight with Gaea. The romans got anlong with the greeks but most important leo was here. He would be sitting beside Jason right now and making a bad joke.

Jason start sobbing. He curls his knees up to his cheast and burys his face in his hands. Then he feels someones arms around him. He doesn't care who it is he just burys his face in there neck. Sobbing into the silver parka. Oh okay it must be a hunter. The only hunter that would even talk to a guy no less hug a guy was thalia his sister. He wraps his arms tighter around her.

He sobs "L-Leo" Thalia just stoked his hair softly. "I know jase I know" He just continues sobing "H-How?" Thalia sighs "Just listen okay don't talk just listen. When i was 12 i ran away from mum because i had thought you died." Jason nods in understanding "While i was running. I met Luke Castellen a 14 year old son of Hermes. He had ran away because his mum went crazy after his dad left. On the way there we met annabeth who was 7. We traveled for a long time before grover found us. He told us where we could go to be safe and took us there. The whole way there monsters attacked because of me."

Her voice breaks at that but she continues "I stood there on half-blood hill fighting so they could get in. I was diying and then my father turned me into the pine tree. I came back a couple years later and was 15. I had loved luke. He had loved me but when i died he quit on me. That was why he joined Kronos's army and when i came back i had to fight him. I pushed him off a cliff. He didn't die though. He came back as Kronos. Luke took control and he killed himself for us." she pauses for a moment. I joined the hunt and then i was the one to burn his shroud." She stops with tears streaming down her face.

Jason looks at her before they imbrace agian. Holding each other and crying. Thalia looks at him "I promise you everything will get better." Jason nods "thank you thals. I love you" Thalia raises a hand and touches cheek "I know jase. I love you too." Then they hear cheers and rush outside. There on the horizon is golden dragon with his best friend on it.

When they land leo is swept up in a feirce hug by jason. "Hey sparky. What's up?" Thalia laughs lightly "You have no idea." She walks to the hunters. She turns around half way there "Hey jase if you ever need me get me. I will come no matter how far i am. I will come." Jason smiles and goes to embrace her as he does this he wispers in her ear "Same for you Thals. Same for you."

 **Well damn. I started crying when i wrote this. Wow. Okay so once more every review i will answer two questions but you have to ask the questions in the review or pm me. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fezzes asked me if i would rather have a pea sized person or a person sized pea and i would have a person sized pea because i would most likely end up stepping on the pea sized person. Also she never said that i had to eat the pea sized person. Hehe Also my favorite color is purple. Also i updated my profile and now I have a detailed desecription of me so if anyone ever sees me they can come up and speak to me.**

Annabeth sits on the dock with her feet dangling in the water. Tears stream down her face as she looks at the stars and Moon. Someone comes up behind her soundless. He speaks her name softly "Annabeth?" She turns around sharply before relaxing when she saw who it was. She tries to wipe her tears but they keep coming.

"Hey nico. What's up?" he laughs softly at her attempt for being casual. "Not much. You?" Annabeth bursts out in tears. Nico moves with grace towards her. See nico had gotten better alot better he was taller, his olive skin tone was back, and he had gotten muscles to replace his old lanky frame. He had also grown more comfatorable with other people in genaral. He slid his arms around annabeth while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh annabeth what's wrong?" She gasps for breath. "Bob and Damasen… They never got to see the stars like they wanted. Now your father won't let them out. Damasen is stuck fighting the same animal over and over agian and bob is mopping floors agian. It's all my fault. They can never say hello to the stars and moon ever agian. She takes a sharp in take of breath. I shoulds still be down there with them. Why am i here?" She starts sobbing agian. Nico gets down on his knees in front of her face and puts his hands on her face "NO" He says strongly with so much force that it could of been charmspeak. "annabeth you got out of there for a reason okay? You are loved and protected. So all you can do for now is tell the stars and moon hello for them. Until you can see them agian.

Just remember sorella we all care for you." Annabeth stops crying and looks up at him "Okay Fratello okay i belive you." Nico nods "i need you and percy to come woth me though." He interupts her "Don't ask where. It's a suprise." She nods and gets percy. They grab Nico's hands and shadow travel to the underworld. Infront of them stands Bob and Damasen. Percy and annabeth run forward and imbrace the two. As they hug nico tries to slip away and annabeth grabs him and holds him in the hug. "You are not going anywhere Fratello." Nico nods "Okay sorella"

 **Tada! Okay so sorella means sister in italian. Fratello means brother in italian. Enjoy Ask more questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is about leo. I have gained a obssesion with leo these past months.** **(Gestures wildly with hands) Just read the dang thing.**

Leo stands on the edge of the dock at camp half blood. He stares at the edge of the deep water and knows if he is going to do this he would have to run now. After the war he felt left out. Calypso had left after they had got back. The rest of the 7 were all dating. Hades even nico is dating will solace. Reyna is praetor. Every one has everything they need in life. Except leo. Leo felt as if he would never fit in at all. He was the 7th wheel.

Leo turns on his heel and walks to cabin 9. He leaves a short note.

 _Sorry guys i couldn't handle being the 7th wheel any longer. guys just forget about me it will be easier on everyone. I would explain why i am leaving but im sure you can figure it out. See you guys. Don't look for me you won't find me._

 _Bye_

 _Repair boy_

Leo turns around and walks without looking back until he gets to the camps borders. He spins on his heels before looking back over the place he once called home. He will miss everyone but everything about him is screaming run agian. So he does he turns and runs.

Everyone else in the morning

Jason is walking around camp because he needs him to fix walks into bunker nine to find it covered in dust. He wasn't around to find out that leo moved out and back into cabin 9. He shrugs leo being leo he was probaly to busy. He walks to cabin 9 and goes to leo's bunk. On it he finds the white peice of paper. He screams "PIPER" Piper comes rushing in to find jason holding a peice of paper agianst his chest. He hands it to her. She reads it and they sprint out toghther and get the rest of the 7, Nico,reyna.

Jason stands up "He left. Leo ran away. In the note he told us he was sure we could figure it out." Everyone looks at the floor just thinking until Reyna stands "When was the last time anyone spoke to him?" The couples all think toghther because they have been with each other the last few weeks.

Jason winces "A month ago" Everyone stares at them and piper raises to their own defense. "We have been busy! Going back between camps and spending time with you guys. We had no time to hangout with…" She pauses and finishes "Our best friend." She sits down and puts her head in her hands. They all answer Percy and annabeth 1 month ago. Hazel and frank 1 month and a half. Will before the end of the war. Reyna a couple of weeks ago. Nico the day before yesturday.

Nico stands in anger "How dare you! You are doing the same thing i thought you were doing to me! Forgeting him!"

Piper protests "We didn't forget him!" She says. Nico glares at her "When is his birthday?" Piper says "November 2" (IDK) Nico glares harder at her. Piper relizes it "we missed his birthday." She stands "Well why didn't he tell us then?!" Jason pulls her back down to sit agian. Softly he says "He did try" Everyone remembers

Flashback

Leo walks in to find everyone besides nico and will watching disney movies. He grins and yells "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY GUYS!"

Everyone turns and sushes him. Jason snaps at him to go away and build something and turns back to the movie.

Flashback ends

Everyone groans. We have to find him they all say at once. They send everyone out to look for him. There is no luck leo valdez has faded from the face of the earth but they don't give up while everyone else does. They still blame themselves for not noticing what torture he was putting himself though inside. They decide to met up 4 times every year at one of there apatments to look toghter and they will continue to look separatly.

6 years later

They group walked down the sidewalk. Stoping people and showing them pictures of leo. Begging the mortals to think about it. Reyna walks ahead of them. Her dark eyes searching threw the crowds. Someone slams into her. "Ompf"

Everyone stops walking. Staring at the person in front of them. Short black curls. Light choclate brown eyes. Tanned skin. Smell of oil and cinnomon. Lean but muscular body. Tall. It was leo. They all started to rush forward but they couldn't get to him because he was pulled into a tight hug by reyna. Her face was buried into his collar bone. Leo just stood there before wraping his arms around her in comfort. She pulls away all of a sudden and slaps him. "I will yell at you later." She says and stands at his side. Piper comes forward also. She slaps him agian and then he is pulled into a tight hug. "I will talk to you later" She stands at his other side. Hazel walks forward but doesn't slap him. She just hugs him tightly. She says nothing and stands beside piper. Annabeth steps forward and hugs him also. She slaps him. "Be glad i didn't judo flip you like percy back there."

Percy steps forward and hugs leo tightly. "I'm so sorry" is all he says but those three words have so much emontion. Frank steps forward and to leos great suprise embraces him tightly. He pulls back and shakes his head slightly "You shouldn't have left"

Jason stand farther away trying to talk to a women who says leo looks farmilar. He hears his name and turns to the sound. There he sees his lost best friend. He starts running towards him. Dodging people in the crowd before slaming into leo. He wraps the boy. No man in his arms so tightly that it is as he is never letting go. Jason says "I missed you" But those three words are filled with raw emontion. Leo hugs him back tightly. "I'm sorry" he says and as soon as the group of demigods hear his voice with it smooth and soothing accent they breath deeply as if it just became real that they just found there missing friend. Jason steps back to look at him.

"No you can't be sorry its our fault leo. It's our fault." Leo shakes his head. Reyna steps infront of Leo and graps his face in her hands. She looks him straight in the eyes. "Leo valdez you are one of us. You always will be. we have spent 6 long years looking for you and i don't regret any of those years. Leo i missed you." She leans forward and embraces him tighter. He leans down to bury his head in her shoulder and starts crying. She only holds him tighter and strokes his back soothingly. He calms down but doesn't let go of her. She moves to stand by his shoulder but still entwines her fingers in his. He looks at all of his friends and shrugs slightly. "I didn't know you cared" Piper gasps "Leo of course we cared! We love you! You are our brother!" Leo looks down slightly. Nico steps forward "Leo" His italian accent was prominet in that one word making it seem like the word rolled of his tounge. "Come home please? We missed you? Your brothers and sisters still need a cabin consuler?" Leo looks up in surprise "They still don't have a cabin consuler?"

Nico smiles slighltly "No" Leo looks at of of his freinds… No his family. He looks down at his hand still entwined with reynas and relizes he never wants to let go. That feeling that had told him to run was gone now and he would never listen to it agian. As long as he had them. He nods "Ya guys lets go home."

 **Wow that made me cry and i was the one who wrote it. I was thinking of doing a sequal and if you want me to tell me! Ask me more questions! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so small bob gave me this idea a while ago and i didn't read the review untill today. So i don't know how well this will be. I'm slightly nervous because the last chapter had no reveiws and i thought it was okay. will someone reveiw and tell me if it is okay? Or what was wrong?**

Thalia lays in bed frowning slightly. All of a sudden she starts crying and thrashing. Jason sits up in bed hearing her. He swings his legs over onto the cold hardwood floor and runs across the cabin lightly to get to her. He sits on the edge of her bed and grabs her shoulders. He shakes her slightly. "Thalia wake up." Thalia jerks awake at her name. "um hey?" Jason shakes his head "What was the nightmare?"

Thalia looks down "Luke" Jason nods and hugs his older sister. "Want to talk about it?" She hesitates slightly and nods. Jason smiles slightly at her and settles agianst the wall crossing his legs. Thalia takes a deep breath and leans agianst the wall pulling her legs agianst her chest. "The dead can visit in your dreams sometimes with permisson from Hades. Luke came to me and told me he was going for rebirth. That he needed to forget. Even me. He wanted to forget me. I didn't want it to be real. I started thrashing. He told me that he had to. You woke me up next."

She starts sobbing agian. Jason leans forward and hugs her tightly. She sobs into his shoulder. He doesn't say anything because he knows how she hates pity. She grabs onto him tightly. "N-Never leave Jase"

Jason hugs her tighter and wispers softly "Never thals"

 **I love the way that ended! Okay so ask me more questions! I will answer anything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continuing from chapter 8. You Know the story about leo? Okay so this starts where loe enters camp. Also i am sitting on the couch wearing a sweater i stole from my dad. I have blue jean shorts that reach my mid thigh and have drawing in black pen on them. I just finished a bowl of macaroni and now and eating chips and i watching supernatural when death said "Dam" and my first thought was "The dam snack bar"**

Leo walks behind jason and hides himself. They walk into the Dining Area and everyone stops. Nyssa stands from the Hesphaetus table. "Did you find him?" She asks. At those words leo comes from behind jason. Everyone stops and looks at him. Leo shifts akwardly.

He clears his throat "Hey guys" The smallest of leos sibilings ran forward and hugged his legs. "LEO i missed you!" He laughs softly at her "I missed you too" He says softly. Nyssa walks up to leo and lauchs herself at him. She starts sobbing into his shoulder. She says random words that make no sense. Switching from greek to spanish to english.

Leo gently wraps her in his embrace and mutters soothing words. He sighs "I'm sorry" he says. Nyssa pulls back from the embrace. Her face is tear stanied but her eyes are filled with determination. "How dare you leave! You are our cabin leader. You are my brother! How could you leave without one word?! Nothing at all just that one letter! How could you?" Leo looks down "I'm sorry" he repeats.

She just shakes her head and hugs him tightly agian. "You are never leaving ever agian" She says. Leo hugs her agian "Never" he says "Never agian"

 **Okay so i'm a sorta glad with how that turned out! Thank you for the review please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my freaking frakin gods! OH MY GODS! This is the best day ever! (Except for all the people that died in the twin towers. Let them be in elysium.) My crush for almost a year has finaly asked me out! I am no longer single! I feel way more happyer than i have in forever! He put his arm around me and i leaned into him at the pep rally! I am so Freaking happy!**

 **this will be a leyna story. (Sorry i don't support caleo)**

Reyna stands at annabeth and percys wedding. Jason stands with piper. Who is now his wife. Hazel stands with frank her fiance. Nico and will sit at a table holding hands. Reyna sits her long purple dress making a swishing sound as she did. Annabeth turns towards her and maks a montion to tell her to dance. Reyna shakes her head. Anna beth frowns slightly but it fades when percy comes back to her.

Reyna lets her forced smile fade. Leo Valdez comes up to her and starts talking to her. She is wary at first but she talks to him. At the end of the night when they play one more song before the newlyweds leave Leo stands and reyna has a flash of sadness that he is leaving. Instead he turns to her and holds out a hand "Would you like to dance?" he ask's. Reyna stares at his hand before grabing it and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

 **I know it is short but i figured that you guys should at least get a story to go with the authors note. See you guys! Review please and read my new story everything will work out? Love ya**


	11. Chapter 11

**A guest reviewed (Not small bob) and asked a luke/thalia from lukes POV. Since i am in such a good mood! I shall follow this prompt. Question- Have you guys ever been listening music and your favorite song comes on and all of a sudden you can breath agian. You take a deep breath and you know everything will be alright. i just had that moment for the first time in a long time. The song was Ashes of Eden by breaking benjamin.**

Luke looks at thalia as she weeps with her brother. Wow that felt werid. Brother. Thalia had a brother and never told anyone. Not even him. He guessed it was fair he didn't tell her about Kronos speaking in his head. What stung more was that she was crying about him. He should have told her about kronos. If he had they would still be together. He wouldn't be dead. He would be with her.

Luke sits in Elysium with his head in his hands. He wanted to go for rebirth but he couldn't do it. He couldn't forget Thalia. He starts sobbing and feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up through his tears to see nico. He sobs harder. Nico sits beside him akwardly he sighs. "Look i never really met you before but i know you were a hero. The people at camp forgive you. They tell your story. They tell people you were a hero. I know they are right. So don't worry. The hunt is watching after thalia and so are her friends but i came here to tell you to forget. To start over. This will hang over your head for a while but you need to do this. Okay?"

Luke looks at nico and sees how much he has matured. How healthy he looks. He nods "Okay but i want to tell her. Please?" Nico nods and takes his hand. He travels them to cabin 1 where luke sends her a dream telling her what he was going to do. He is cut off before he can finish the most important sentance. "I need to forget... " He meant to say "I need to forget me. Just like you need to forget me too." She must hate him. Then nico comes. "I will tell her luke don't worry now go to my father." Luke nods and thanks him. Before he leaves he whispers something in nicos ear. Nico nods and gently shoves him towards the door. He walks to his meeting with hades and is given the chance. Then he is gone.

THALIAS POV

Thalia sits at the lake when nico comes. He raises his hand "I know luke came to you in a dream and i know that it ended with "i need to forget." Luke needs you to know that he meant "I need to forget me. Just like you need to forget me." He needs you to know that." Thalia starts crying and nico holds her. In her ear he whispers what luke told him in his last moments as luke castallen. "He loves you. He tod me to tell you." Thalia crys harder and nico holds her until she falls asleep and carrys her back to her cabin. He turns and leaves. What he doesn't see is lukes ghost standing by her bed. He brushes a lock of hair out of her beautiful face and softly moves the covers to cover her more.

He leans down and kisses her forehead softly. "I love you thalia" he fades away. What he doesn't knowis thalia was awake and as he left she whispered "I love you too luke and i always will."

 **Oh my gods that is the best one yet besides a couple more! Perfection!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys i am worried. I let my mum have the link to read my stories. I read her some reviews and the first chapter of this story. Then she asked me for the link and i let her have it But i don't think she understands how hard that was for me. This is my place of solitude. Where i can go and rant. Where i can write. Where i am know as AJ. This is my world. That is why i love writing and reading. With writing i make the world. I control the characters. I am in control. With reading i can dive into a reality that is not mine. I can get lost in the pages. I hope my mum understands how hard and how much trust i had to use to give that link to her.**

Leo fights harder than ever. He runs through the battle feild towards the scream he just heard. He finds piper on the floor with a monster standing intront of her. Her dagger lays to far from her. As the monsters brings the blade over in a arc leo jumps in front of the blade. The blade catchs him in the chest as he brings his celestial bronze hammer down at the monster. The monster fades into golden dust. He turns around to smile weakly at piper. He sees a gash on her leg bleeding deeply. He reachs into his pocket of his tool belt and realizes that he doesn't have it on his hips. He had to take it off and put it away so it wouldn't get in the way. He instead reaches into his pocket and pulls out one square of ambrosia. Only enough for one. With out hesitation he hands it to piper. She shakes her head slightly but leo just looks at her and she takes it.

Leo falls on the rough dirt ground. His blood seeping in the ground. He lays there gasping for breath when he hears cheering. They won agianst the monster army. The monsters that had escaped death had rallyed agianst them when Gaia had fallen. They had attacked camp when they were weak and they had almost won. Then the 7 came toghther and fought them. The whole camp came and fought and now they have won. He hears voices and the rest of the 7 come into veiw.

Jason gasps and rushes forward falling to his knees besides his best friend. "leo what happened?" Leo smiles weakly "Monster...Piper...Tried to kill her...Couldn't let that happen...Took it down." Piper sobs "Leo we can get some ambrosia! Okay? so just-just hold on" Leo shakes his head. "N-no. The fates have chosen me to die. I accept this fact. I would much rather be the one to die than be the one to stand by and do nothing as everyone else dies. So let this be." Piper sobs as jason speaks agian. "Leo come on don't make us live with the fact we let you die. Please?"

Leo shakes his head."No Look you will forget me sooner or later. It might take a while but after half a year you will forget my scent. Then after a year the way i talked. Then after a year and a half my personality. Then two years my voice. Then another two years and a half the way i walked. Then after three years you will forget my face. Then one more half a year you will forget me. Then you will see my picture or think of a memory and you will remeber me. I want you to see that picture and think this is the person that saved you. I don't want to be that person that goes through all that and sees your picture and has to think "This is the person i couldn't save. So please jason. Let this be because if i die it will mean something because i was taken out saving someone i love."

He pauses slightly. "So guys don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll see my mom. I'll see the people i loved that died. Maybe i'll even meet Beckendorf." He pauses and his dark eyes are glazed over. "Tell Reyna-" He coughs slightly and when he takes his hand away blood sits in his plam. "Tell my beautiful queen-" He faulters and shakes his head. "Tell my beautiful girlfriend i love her." He looks at Piper "It wasn't your fault i promise piper. Don't blame yourself." Then Jason. "Hey Sparky don't worry. Okay? I will see you agian."

Then percy who has annabeth in his arms. "Don't surrender to them perce" Percy nods knowing he meant the nightmares. Then Annabeth "Keep going. It will be okay" Then Frank "Hey buddy be careful. I don't want to see you to soon." Then hazel who is sobbing deeply "I'll tell sammy you said hi." Hazel sobs and frank holds her tighter. He takes a deep suddering breath. All of a sudden annabeth burst forward from percys arms "N-No leo. Don't leave us! You can't leave. You were going to marry reyna and have children. You were going to help me create a statue in camp. I didn't get to know you. How can you leave." She takes a deep breath and starts crying and percy pulls her into his arms.

Hazel steps forward "Leo i will miss you. I won't try to stop you but i will miss you when you are gone." she steps back as frank steps forward "I'm sorry leo" is all he says and stands back besides hazel. Percy looks up at him and says "Thanks man. I don't want you to go but i do know that you are giving up everything for us. So thanks." Then piper. She moves forward from her spot on the ground and gently pulls leos head into her lap. "I-I don't want you to go. I know that you need to leo but i don't want to lose my little brother." She sobs "J-Just stay? Please?" Leo looks at her through slightly clear eyes "I'm sorry pipper. So sorry but i need to. I can't stay because then one of you will have to go. I can't let that happen." He declared She sobs harder.

Jason steps forward. He gets on his knees and grabs Leo's hand in his shaky one. "Leo I don't want you go. I know that you are doing this because you think you need to die to save us and you know what? You are right i think. The fates love to torture us. They love to throw us into one thing after another. So why can't just once we ignore them? Just this once?" Jason pauses for air as leo trys to cut in "Leo we lost when you went to find Calypso. Then agian when you ran away. Those times we found you agian. This time we won't be able to. So p-please S-Stay." Leo looks at him sadly "I'm sorry jason and the rest of you guys but i need to go. Thantos has given me extra time so i can say all of this but it is time. Tell Reyna I love her. That it was always her." He looks at the rest of the 7 "I love you guys too. You were the best family i could ever ask for." He takes a shaky breath.

All of a sudden everyone surronds him a in a circle. Piper leans forward and holds leo agianst her. Breathing in his smell of cinnamon and oil. She sobs into his shirt. Annabeth stares at him with a steely gaze. "We love you leo and we will never forget you." Leo smiles slightly as he hears a voice calling his name. Reyna pauses when she sees the blood seeping from his body into the ground. All laughter goes from her eyes. She rushes forward falling to her knees besides him. "Leo? What happened? Why aren't you getting ambrosia?" Leo smiles up at her. "There is no time. The fates have chosen me." Reyna crys "Screw the fates! They can burn in tarturas for all i care!" Leo raises a hand to her face. "I'm sorry my queen. I love you all. I love you." Reyna seems broken as if the fight has left her "I love you too leo but there is no point in living if you aren't here."

Leo stares at her and says "You will live for me. You will continue being strong. You will be yourself and you will live for me. I will be waiting in esyluim for you." He looks at the 7 but know they are 6 and says "All of you. I love you all. Thank you for being my family" Then he looks at Reyna and says "I was going to propose to you today. I will miss you but i will always love you My Queen. I love you all." With those final words his last breath comes out of his mouth and he lays still for the first time since he was born. He doesn't move.

The 7 and reyna stare at his body and cry. Until finally percy stands and pick leos body up and carrys him to the burning of the shrouds. Then out of his pocket falls a deep purple box. Everyone turns and stares at the box until reyna steps forward and picks it up. She opens the box and there sits a ring with the base set in a silvery gold. The qem was a deep purple with a touch of red in it. On the inside it said my queen. She slips it on the chain around her neck. She then turns and leans into piper. Their tears blending together.

Leo steps over the thresh hold of death. Thantos comes and leads him forward. He then steps over the thresh hold for esyluim. A woman leaps for him and he raises his hands in a proctective motion over his face. Instead of being attacked he is being pulled into a hug. "Mi Leo" Tears are brought to his eyes as he says "Mama?" He looks over his mothers shoulder and sees his other family members. He was fianlly with the rest of his family. He would always miss the rest of his family. He would always miss reyna but for now this moment would do and when they came down here he would be the one to greet them first.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so for the first time in a long time i was happy when i was with my parents. I was jsut sitting on the couch with my mum. We had a soft blanket over our legs and we were comfortably tangled.(I term i made myself) My dad was playing music. For once the tv wasn't playing netflix. It was just us and i loved that feeling. I haven't felt like that in a while when i was with my family. Almost all the time i am alone in my room. Hiding from my family. I didn't want to get yelled at for something i didn't do. I didn't want to be part of my family for the longest time. It was hard for me to deal with my parents fighting and having the rough patch they did. I felt like i had to grow up fast and sometimes i still feel like that. For now i feel like i should just cherish this moment because i don't know how long i have till the feeling that i have to grow up fast comes back. Also Fezzes thanks for that review i loved it! ;)**

1 year after leo's death

Leo stands at the tall black doors and waits. The door opens and leo looks up. In walks a silvery ghost. As she turns he sees her face. His hope sinks further in his chest. He sits back down on the smooth dark floor. He ached for Esyluim. With it's green lush grass. It comfortable house's and his mother but all he does is wait. He leans back agianst the dark wall. His lean body ripiling with muscles. Then the door opens. He sees the person he has been waiting for.

Her hair is long and sleek and lose around her face. Her body is fit and toned from years of fighting. Her eyes are dark. She enters threw the doors and looks around until she finds who she is looking for. She stares at him for a handful of seconds. Then another handful of minutes before blinking once. Then twice. She reaches up and rubs her eyes once before looking back at him. She rubs her eyes once more and stares at him some more. Taking in everything.

His tall lean muscluar frame. His dark curls hanging in his eyes. His dark brown eyes with their hint of teasing that she had grown to love. His high cheekbones. This was him. Her leo. The man she would of married if that stupid war of the monsters hadn't come. The man she loved. The man she had to live a year without because of a promise. The man that she had to live without knowing he was going to propose to her the day he died. The man she had lost a year ago. The man that was standing infront of her now. As real as the day they met.

She hears soft laughter coming from him. Then it hits her. She sprints toward him. In a matter of seconds she slams her body agianst her. A rush of a scent so comforting that she knew it was him. Cinnamon and laughs in her ear. He says in a soft voice with a slight spanish accent that has been worn down over the decades "Hello My Queen miss me?" She sobs slightly. "You will never leave me agian. Is that clear?" He smiles at her and nods. Reyna smiles "Oh by the way" she reaches for the chain that hasn't left her neck for a year and pulls it out of her purple camp jupiter shirt. On it dangles a beautiful ring. "Yes"


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys i don't know how good this will be because i haven't been sleeping. My nightmares have come back after two weeks. On thursday my boyfriend broke up with me. No i haven't cried yet and i probaly won't. I was pissed to say ot in words that doesn't involve colorful language. I relized how lost i would be without my two best friends, Kitten and gingersnap. (Sorry won't tell you guys their real name) Kitten hugged me. She cradled my head in her shoulder. She never left me alone. Gingersnap and her are teaming up with each other and are ploting his demise. They really have a folder that has a bunch of paper in it. I love them so much. I would be lost without them.**

Reyna stands with the other girls in esyluim. They had all came down. The rest of the 7. Nico and Will. All of them had died in the two years since Reyna did. She and leo had been there to greet everyone. Today was the day. The day she and leo would be married.

To say she was nervous was very far off. She was terrified. She stood still while annabeth brushed her long dark hair. The rest of the girls walk in wearing their brides maid dresses. They were a light purple and very much like sundresses. They wore no shoes or had on converse. The males had on jeans and button downs. It was casual.

Leo stands at the end of the isle. He also wears jeans and a button down. Although his curl hair is slightly less messy. (Thanks to piper).He stands waiting for Reyna to come down the isle. Finally she comes.

Nico walks her down the isle. They had a brother sister relantionship and when the relized there was no one to walk her down the isle nico stood and offered. Reyna is glowing. Her long dark hair is curled and is flowing down her back. Her dress is pure white with a touch of red at the bottom for leo. It hugs her body like a second skin. It begins flow freely around her hips. Her feet are bare. A veil coves her beautiful face. Nico finishes walking her and glares at leo.

Reyna moves with natural grace to stand in front of him. She leans her head down so he could remove the veil. He does so. His long fingers wrap around the edges and lifts it softly from her face. He breaths sharply. Her face is bare of make up. Her dark eyes are framed by dark long lashes. Her hair rushes her face making her cheekbones seem sharp. Her jawline strong. Her face is regal. Making her look like a queen. Which to him she was long before a queen. Her lips are a soft pink.

She smiles at him and he smiles back. The priest starta dnthey repeat the words back and start the vows. Leo starts.

He breaths deeply. "The first day i saw you i thought you were beautiful and way out of my league. I finally meet you and you were not pleased to meet me because i did bomb your camp. Finally the year after Gaea was defeated i asked you out and to my suprise you said yes. The rest is history. Until my last day." Reyna breath deeply. "I remember the moment the sword peirced my skin. I remember plunging my hammer into his ribcage. I remember the pain. Except what i remember most is you. I remember knowing that i wouldn't be able to see you agian. Then you came and i got to say goodbye. I remember how much that hurt. That caused me more pain than the wound had. I know why too because i knew that i wouldn't be able to see you agian so i didn't want to close my eyes. That day i died with you in my eyes. Finally i got to see you agian and now i get to marry you. "

Reyna looks like she wants to kiss him. The priest looks back and forward between them. She then looks at reyna. "You better kiss him right now honey." Reyna leans forward and presses her lips agianst his in a soft kiss. She pulls back and wipes under her eyes. The preist nods and looks at her. Now it was her turn.

"The moment i knew i liked you was when you ran into me 4 years after you ran away. The look in your eyes showed you wanted to run but i didn't let you. I held you tightly. I smelled your scent after 4 years. I knew i liked you then. I held you while you cried. I held your hand when you decided to come back. Then when you asked me out i said yes without hesitantion. We dated for 4 more years then the war of the monsters came. The war where i lost you. I remember feeling like i could fly when we won and i wanted to hold you and kiss you so i went looking. Instead i found you almost dead. That broke my heart. I remember telling you to keep your eyes open. I remember after you closed them i held you agianst me and i didn't let you go. I remember carrying you to the burning of the shrouds and the ring fell out of your pocket. I remember thinking my life was over but i lived. I lived for one year before i died and saw you agian. Now i am where i belong and i woud not want to be anywhere else."

The preist looks between them and says "You may kiss the bride." They both lean forwards and kiss. Finally everything was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**One shot of reyna after leos death.**

Reyna was a ghost. She swayed on her feet on half-blood hill holding Leo's shroud. It glowed red. Flames licked the edges and his name wound in and out of the thin fabric. They had decided that she should be the one to burn it and make the speach.

It was then time. She walks unsteadly up the hill where the flames were set up underneath thalias tree. She stands infront of the camp and starts. "Leo" Her voice breaks. "Leo was amazing. he was strong and brave. He was modest and caring. He was amazing. I loved him and i still do like i always will. He was my whole world. I am lost without him. I will miss his scent. I will miss his jokes. I will miss his voice. I will miss his face. I will miss him. I didn't want him to go. He left saving one of the ones that he loves. He wouldn't have wanted to go out any other way. I burn this today showing how we will never forget him. We will remember him as Leo Valdez, One of the 7, Creater of the Argo ll, Tammer of Festus, Defeater of Gaea, The first fire user in a 1,000 years, and most importantly the one that made us laugh. We will remember him. I burn this as a promise i will be sure to keep. I promise to see him agian." She steps forward. She lifts the shroud pver the fire and lets the corner fall into the fire. It catches quickly. She lets the rest fall into the flame. She takes a step back just as a breeze blows her hair back. A breeze that smells of oil and smiles at the sky. "I love you to leo"

6 months later

She is fighting agianst jason and percys hold on her. She screams at them "Let me go! I need to find him." Percy holds her shaking frame back from the doors to the underworld. "Reyna! You can't get him back!" She screams "Yes! Yes i can but you have to let me go! I need to find him! Let me go!"Jason looks at her. She was a mess. Her face was tear streaked. Her hair was lose and a mess arond her face. Her eyes were red rimmed. She had dark bags underneath her eyes. He sighs "Reyna i miss him too but you can't get him back. You have to let him go."

She twists away from their arms in favor to glare at him. "You are giving up on him that easy?" Jason turns red "W-What i W-Would never give up on leo!" He stutters through the sentence. Reyna looks at him through her long dark lashes. "Oh really?"

Jasons face turns stony when she says that. "Reyna i know you are hurting but you have to wait." She looks at him and her mask crumbles. She sinks to the ground. Her knees sinking in the mud. The rain drips from the trees falling onto her t-shirt. Her hair starts curling in the rain. Curling around her face in the way that he loved. Tears fall down her face mixing in with the rain water and mud. She crys because for now that is all she can do. Then a breeze comes. The breeze that smells of oil and cinnamon. She looks up at the fall leaves. Bright reds, Browns like a rustic gold, Yellows and orange like flames from the bright fire that came from leo. She looks at the leaves that covered her like a quilt. The colors melded to form a colorful patchwork quilt.

The rain fell from the sky and onto the leaves. As they fell it made a beautiful sound. Each drop fell from the fall leaves and made it's own music. It continued to rain and she stares at the leaves that covered her from seeing the blue sky. Finally she moves agian and she lays down in the mud. She can feel it staining her t-shirt and the back of her jeans. Finally Jason and Percy come and lay with her. She reaches up and they grab her hands. They lay in the mud and form a triangle.

Percy speaks "I can stop the rain from touching us you know?" Reyna shakes her head "No. Don't. Don't you see? The quilt above us. The beautiful colors that form a quilt. The rain that falls on the leaves and form beautiful music as the drip of the leaves. This is the world. Not the gray sky. Not sadness. This is music. This is what life is supposed to be." She pauses for breath.

Percy stares at the leaves. "I don't see it." Reyna doesn't sigh she doesn't laugh. She simply lets go of his hand and points to the leaves. "Look percy. Really look. Do you see how the leaves are all touching. The are painted together. The form this big beautiful quilt that covers you from the rain and makes music their own way." She looks his way and sees he is confused." She smiles "See the reds, The browns, The yellows, and the orange. They meld together like flames from a fire. The reds, Yellows and orange meld together to make the flame. The brown is the wood being burned. Can you see it now?"

As she talked they both started to see it. They could see the flames coming together in the leaves. They could see the wood and they could see the sparks going through the leaves. They could see the quilt. Then they could hear the rain driping in a steady beat. They could hear the rhythm of the rain beating agianst the ground. Reyna brought her hand back down to clasp percys. "I see it" someone says in a distance. Annabeth stands with the rest of the 7 and nico. She walks forward towards the trio. "I see it. I get it" She moves to stand be sides reyna. Reyna tilts her head to look at her and unclasps percys hand and reaches for hers.

Without hesitation Annabeth grabs her hand and lays down in the mud. She then grabs percys and she looks at the rest. Piper walks forward next. She grabs jasons hand. Then Hazel. She grabs Pipers hand. Then Frank. He grabs hazels hand. Then finally Nico walks forward almost hesitant but then Reyna lets go of jasons hand and holds hers out to him. He then steps forward and grabs her hand. He grabs jasons other hand and lays down. Now they form a circle but until they get leo back it would always be missing one. So they lay there staring at the quilt that sits above their heads playing it beautiful music but to them is seems like some notes are bittersweet.

 **Ta-Da! I finally updated! I know this is really cheesy but i like it. I borrowed a part from another tv show. Can you tell me what is? If so… I don't really know what to give you. So just answer...I am about to update Everything Will Work Out? So read that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This will be really depressing because that is how i feel right now.**

He was gone. They had just gotten him back and now he was gone. He had left. He had chosen to leave. People love and care for him and he just left. He was in the underworld now. With the rest of the people he cared about that had died. He had given up and he had let go.

 _I try to face the fight within_

 _But it's over_

 _I'm ready for the riot to begin_

 _And surrender_

 _I walked the path that led me to the end_

 _Remember_

 _I'm caught beneath with nothing left to give_

 _Forever_

He thought that we didn't care. He was wrong. He spent forever putting on a brave face. Just for us.

 _When angels fall with broken wings_

 _I can't give up, I can't give in_

 _When all is lost and daylight ends_

 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

We didn't tell him we loved him. We just thought he knew. We thought he understood. We thought he would get it. We were wrong.

 _Grey skies will chase the light away_

 _No longer_

 _I fought the fight now only dark remains_

 _Forever_

 _Divided I will stand_

 _And I will let this end_

We should of known. We should of seen threw his mask. Maybe if we had looked we would of seen the cracks in his mask. He was broken like a vase that had been glued together agian.

 _When angels fall with broken wings_

 _I can't give up, I can't give in_

 _When all is lost and daylight ends_

 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

Like every broken vase that had been glued back together it had cracks in it. He was broken like that vase.

 _The sun begins to rise_

 _And wash away the sky_

 _The turning of the tide_

 _Don't leave it all behind_

 _And I will never say goodbye_

He was cracked and broken. He was alone in his own mind and the darkness over took him. So he said goodbye.

 _When angels fall with broken wings_

 _I can't give up, I can't give in_

 _When all is lost and daylight ends_

 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

 _Forever, forever_

His forever ended with a note. He didn't see the love. He didn't see their smiles on his special day. He didn't see there happness on his birthday. He felt they had forgotten it.

 _Let_

me

go

And that is how Nico Di Angelo commited suicide on his birthday. The rest only thought he had gotten it. They should of known not thought.

So Nico Di angelo died on his birthday leaving will, Reyna and the 7 thinking it was their fault because they only thought.

 **I know guys it's really shity but its the best i can do right now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for that crappy last chapter… I know it was bad. I am about to beg at the moment. Please please please review! I haven't gotten reviews for the last chapters and it worrys me… Please review.**

This is bonding for two people. I have a plan. Also read my story Everything will work out? I will be updating my storys today.

Piper sits with jasons head in her lap. They are tired after the war and jason crashed. Jason opens his eyes staring in pipers multicolored ones. He closes his eyes agian. Suddenly he talks "Sing for me piper"

Piper hesitates at that. "Okay" Slowly she thinks of a song. Then she begins it.

 _Well it rains and it pours_

 _When you're out on your own_

 _If I crash on the couch_

 _Can I sleep in my clothes?_

 _'Cause I've spent the night dancing_

 _I'm drunk, I suppose_

 _If it looks like I'm laughing_

 _I'm really just asking to leave_

 _This alone, you're in time for the show_

 _You're the one that I need_

 _I'm the one that you loathe_

 _You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

 _'Cause I love all the poison_

 _Away with the boys in the band_

 _I've really been on a bender and it shows_

 _So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

 _Give me a shot to remember_

 _And you can take all the pain away from me_

 _A kiss and I will surrender_

 _The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

 _A light to burn all the empires_

 _So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

 _In love with all of these vampires_

 _So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

 _There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

 _You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

 _Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

 _Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

Slowly she realizes jason fell asleep. He smiles up at her in his sleep. She smiles at him. She then leans agianst the wall.

Then she hears a voice finishing the song.

 _I've really been on a bender and it shows_

 _So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

 _Give me a shot to remember_

 _And you can take all the pain away from me_

 _A kiss and I will surrender_

 _The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

 _A light to burn all the empires_

 _So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

 _In love with all of these vampires_

 _So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

 _Give me a shot to remember_

 _And you can take all the pain away from me_

 _A kiss and I will surrender_

 _The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

 _A light to burn all the empires_

 _So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

 _In love with all of these vampires_

 _So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

She looks up to find jasons sister Thalia standing in the doorway. She looks at her tilting her head in question. Thalia smiles at her and walks to where she is sitting. She stops besides piper and says "Can i sit?" Piper nods. Thalia sits leaning on the same wall piper is.

Piper tilts towards her. They sit in a akward silence for a while before Piper blurts "I love mcr." Thalia smiles at her. "I do too." They nod at each other. Thalia says "I'm sorry about leo." Piper looks down at her lap where Jason is sleeping. Tears leaked slowly out of her eyes. She quickly brushes them away before the fall on jason. "It's okay" she says. Thalia shakes her head. "Don't Piper. Okay? You can break down around me. I know what you did for Annabeth. I know that you are tired of being strong. So you don't have to pretend around me."

Piper nods and slowly moves jasons head out of her lap and on the pillow beside her. She then lets the tear leak out of her eyes. She starts sobbing. Thalia moves very quickly and pulls her agianst her. Piper balls her hands in her shirt and sobs in her shoulders. Letting it all go. Thalia doesn't try to stop her. She lets her cry. She lets her soak her shirt. She whispers soft soothing words in her ear. Piper continues to cry. Slowly Thalia starts singing.

 _Let it go,_

 _Let it roll right off your shoulders_

 _Don't you know_

 _The hardest part is over_

 _Let it in,_

 _Let your clarity define you_

 _In the end_

 _We will only just remember how it feels_

 _Our lives are made_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders,_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away,_

 _But these small hours,_

 _These small hours still remain_

 _Let it slide,_

 _Let your troubles fall behind you_

 _Let it shine_

 _Until you feel it all around you_

 _And i don't mind_

 _If it's me you need to turn to_

 _We'll get by,_

 _It's the heart that really matters in the end_

 _Our lives are made_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders,_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away,_

 _But these small hours,_

 _These small hours still remain_

 _All of my regret_

 _Will wash away some how_

 _But i can not forget_

 _The way i feel right now_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away but these small hours_

 _These small hours, still remain,_

 _Still remain_

 _These little wonders_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away_

 _But these small hours_

 _These little wonders still remain_

By the end of the song pipers sobs have stopped and she just has tear streaming down her face. Thalia runs her hands through piper's hair in a soothing gesture. Piper's tears stop and she after days falls asleep. She sleeps leaning agianst Thalias shoulder. Thalia moves her head from her shoulder into her lap. She continues running her hands through her hair. Piper breathing evens out and her cheast start rising and falling in a steady rymthm.

Thalia stays with her until she wakes up and stares at her. Piper sits up. "Thank you Thalia." Thalia smiles at her "Anytime pipes" Thalia stands and starts to walk away. Piper catches her hand and pull herself up and embraces thalia. "Same for you...thals" Thalia embraces her back. "Thank you pipes"

 **I like this chapter! I always imangined that Piper and Thalia would have a bond. Like sisters. Anyway review! PLease?! I will give you cookies!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so guys i have another idea for a chapter… Okay i lied i have no idea where i am going to go with this chapter...Let's see how this goes.**

 **Also since i didn't last chapter songs were**

 **The Sharpest Lives by MCR (If you don't know what that stands for i disown you… JK… Just google it.)**

 **Little Wonders by Rob Thomas. (I love this song it has gotten me through a lot.) Really listen to both of these songs.**

 **Also check out Neil Jackson. He is really good and he deserves more than what he has now. My favorite song by him is Beautiful. It is a sweet song. Now enjoy the chapter.**

 **PS another Leyna chapter…**

Reyna sits with leo in the Feild of Mars. They sit under a tree with the fall breeze blowing through the colorful leaves. Leo's head rest in her lap. Her hands are tangled in his chocalate curls. Her hair is unbraided and she wears no armor. She sits cross legged on the soft green grass. She has her boyfriends head in her lap. She is smelling his comforting scent of oil and cinnamon. She feels at peace. So she does something she hasn't done since Circe's Island. She sings.

 _I am a question to the world,_

 _Not an answer to be heard_

 _Or a moment that's held in your arms._

 _And what do you think you'd ever say?_

 _I won't listen anyway…_

 _You don't know me,_

 _And I'll never be what you want me to be._

 _And what do you think you'd understand?_

 _I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.._

 _You can't take me and throw me away._

 _And how can you learn what's never shown?_

 _Yeah, you stand here on your own._

 _They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

 _And I want a moment to be real,_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

 _Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

 _And how can the world want me to change?_

 _They're the ones that stay the same._

 _They don't know me,_

 _'Cause I'm not here._

 _And you see the things they never see_

 _All you wanted, I could be_

 _Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

 _And I wanna tell you who I am_

 _Can you help me be a man?_

 _They can't break me_

 _As long as I know who I am_

 _And I want a moment to be real,_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

 _Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

 _And how can the world want me to change?_

 _They're the ones that stay the same._

 _They can't see me,_

 _But I'm still here._

 _They can't tell me who to be,_

 _'Cause I'm not what they see._

 _Yeah, the world is still sleepin',_

 _While I keep on dreamin' for me._

 _And their words are just whispers_

 _And lies that I'll never believe._

 _And I want a moment to be real,_

 _Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

 _Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

 _And how can they say I never change?_

 _They're the ones that stay the same._

 _I'm the one now,_

 _'Cause I'm still here._

 _I'm the one,_

 _'Cause I'm still here._

 _I'm still here._

 _I'm still here._

 _I'm still here._

She looks down at leo. He is still asleep. So she sings once more.

 _Look who's digging their own grave_

 _That is what they all say_

 _You'll drink yourself to death_

 _Look who makes their own bed_

 _Lies right down within it_

 _And what will you have left?_

 _Out on the front doorstep_

 _Drinking from a paper cup_

 _You won't remember this_

 _Living beyond your years_

 _Acting out all their fears_

 _You feel it in your chest_

 _Your hands protect the flames_

 _From the wild winds around you_

 _Icarus is flying too close to the sun_

 _And Icarus's life, it has only just begun_

 _It's just begun_

 _Ooh_

 _Standing on the cliff face_

 _Highest fall you'll ever grace_

 _It scares me half to death_

 _Look out to the future_

 _But it tells you nothing_

 _So take another breath_

 _Your hands protect the flames_

 _From the wild winds around you_

 _Icarus is flying too close to the sun_

 _And Icarus's life, it has only just begun_

 _And this is how it feels to take a fall_

 _Icarus is flying towards an early grave_

 _You put up your defenses when you leave_

 _You leave because you're certain_

 _Of who you want to be_

 _You're putting up your armor when you leave_

 _And you leave because you're certain_

 _Of who you want to be, oh_

 _Icarus is flying too close to the sun_

 _And Icarus's life, it has only just begun_

 _This is how it feels to take a fall_

 _Icarus is flying towards an early grave_

She sighs and leans back agianst the rough tree bark. When she hears Leo's voice. "I didn't know you could sing" She gasps "I-I. Y-you were not asleep? You were suposed to be asleep!" He smiles "Sing agian?" He says.

She she smiles "But after you" His eye shoot open "I-I but…" Then he sees her look and he nods in agreement.

He starts

 _Hey, hey_

 _Did you ever think_

 _There might be another way_

 _To just feel better,_

 _Just feel better about today_

 _Oh no_

 _If you never want to have_

 _To turn and go away_

 _You might feel better,_

 _Might feel better if you stay_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _I bet you haven't heard_

 _A word I've said_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _If you've had enough_

 _Of all your tryin'_

 _Just give up_

 _The state of mind you're in_

 _If you want to be somebody else,_

 _If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself_

 _If you want to be somebody else_

 _Change your mind_

 _Hey hey_

 _Have you ever danced in the rain_

 _Or thanked the sun_

 _Just for shining, just for shining_

 _Or the sea?_

 _Oh no, take it all in_

 _The world's a show_

 _And yeah, you look much better,_

 _Look much better when you glow_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _I bet you haven't heard_

 _A word I've said_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _If you've had enough_

 _Of all your tryin'_

 _Just give up_

 _The state of mind you're in_

 _Hey hey_

 _what ya say_

 _We both go and seize the day_

 _'cause what's your hurry_

 _what's your hurry anyway_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _I bet you haven't heard_

 _A word I've said_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _If you've had enough_

 _Of all your tryin'_

 _Just give up_

 _The state of mind you're in_

He finishes and looks at her from his postion on his lap. Then she starts.

 _Take a photograph,_

 _It'll be the last,_

 _Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

 _I don't have a past_

 _I just have a chance,_

 _Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

 _Rain, rain go away,_

 _Come again another day,_

 _All the world is waiting for the sun._

 _Is it you I want or just the notion_

 _Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?_

 _Safe to say from here,_

 _You're getting closer now,_

 _We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be_

 _Rain, rain go away,_

 _Come again another day,_

 _All the world is waiting for the sun._

 _Rain, rain go away,_

 _Come again another day,_

 _All the world is waiting for the sun._

 _To lie here under you,_

 _Is all that I could ever do,_

 _To lie here under you is all,_

 _To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,_

 _To lie here under you is all,_

 _Rain, rain go away,_

 _Come again another day,_

 _All the world is waiting for the sun._

 _Rain, rain go away,_

 _Come again another day,_

 _All the world is waiting for the sun,_

 _All the world is waiting for the sun,_

 _All the world is waiting for the sun._

He smiles at her "I love you my queen"

Reyna smile back at him "I love you too"

He falls back asleep and soon she follows and that is how their friends found them. Asleep. Reyna laning agianst the tree with her hands in leos curls. Leo with his head in reynas lap. They all share a smile and the take a picture. That picture now sits framed by their bedside 20 years later after their marrage.

 **Done! I like how that went! Anyway review!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys Question of the chapter…**

 **If students get tardy's why don't teachers?**

 **I have a teacher who is always late to class. Like 5 minutes and for that time students have to get a tardy pass why don't teachers?**

 **Anyway i was just wondering how long how want this story to be? Like how many chapters? Anyway here is the chapter…**

Percy sat on the bottom of the lake. He just sat. He didn't move. He didn't fidget. For once he sat still. His face blank and passive. His black waved in front of his sea green eyes.

His hands sat in his lap and his shoulders were hunched. Not at all like every other day. His bright green eyes were dull without their usaul spark. To anyone looking he seemed lost but no one was looking.

He had gotten up early and walked straight to the water. Not even flinching at the cold. Since Annabeth wasn't here he didn't have to make a bubble.

He felt lost and alone. He felt something that didn't feel right. He felt scared. That was a emontion that he had never had the time to feel. He was always the strong one. He was always the one who wasn't scared.

Finally he let himself be scared. He let the fear cover him like a blanket. He let the darkness sweep around his heart making it beat hard. The fear he had been swallowing down for so long was coming back up.

His fears flashed before his eyes. They made his blood run cold. He finally moved to curl his legs to his chest and lean his head into his knees. He trys to breath but it comes out uneven. He breaths out. He breaths in and his breath hitches in his throat. He starts breathing heavily. Shallow breaths. Raged breaths that don't don't really count of breaths. His ribs hurt and he can see black spots in his eyes.

Then he sees honey blond curls. He smells lemons. He can see gray eyes. He sees a smile. His breathing evens out. His breaths become even and smooth. He sucks in a breath and lets it out. He looks up at the sky and sees Apollo's Sun Chariot flying across the sky. The first color of dawn comes across the sky.

He slowly stands. He wipes a hand across his face and looks back down at the bottom of the lake. There in the sand is a perfect glass figure. He bends down and picks it up. A sea horse. It is small and fits it the palm of his hand. Grey and Green. He smiles "Thanks dad" He tenses his leg muscles and launches up to the beach of camp half blood.

He sees Annabeth standing out side his cabin waiting for him to answer the door. He sneaks around the back and into the open window. He pulls off his hoodie. He stands and walks to the door. Annabeth knocks agian and he opens the door. In a blink of an eye he envelopes her in a hug. She laughs and hugs him back. He burys his face in her hair. Inhaling the lemon smell. For now her could forget everything. For now he could just savor the feeling of having his beautiful girlfriend in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys blame the next few chapters on Instagram.**

 **Sorry if they suck.**

 **Does anyone else have an instagram?**

 **Also guys i finally got my hair evened out. It's straight now and even and now i dyed a streak of it red.**

They are being attacked. Agian. Always being attacked. Very annoying after a while. Very annoying.

Anyway this is the story of how the 7, Reyna and will found out Nico was flexible.

A hell hound was coming after Nico. Will being the worryer he is started panicking and yelling at him. Nico sighs and rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. He turns back to the hell hound only to find out it is closer than it was before. In shock he lets out some colorful words that made some older demi-gods cover the ears of the younger ones.

He back handsprings out of the way and lands on his feet in a perfect positon. He plunges his balde into the hell hound and turns to his friends who had already finished the fight.

Only to find them staring at him with their mouths open. He shuffles his feet. He sighs and goes up to his boyfriend. He reaches up and closes his mouth. His eyes snap back into foucus. "Thanks. Wow w-what?" Nico shuffles his feet again and looks around. The rest of them are just staring at him. He blushes beet red and of course what does he do.

He accidently shadow travels to china.


	21. Chapter 21

A girl finds a blue hoodie on her doorstep. It seems to of fallen and been left. She picks it up and carries it inside and hangs it in her closet with her other hoodies. It sits there for a while before she gets cold one day and grabs a hoodie out of her closet. She pulls on the hoodie and is enveloped in the smell of the ocean and cookies.

She shrugs and keeps it on. She keeps it for years. The smell never fades. Whenever something goes wrong she lifts the sleeve to her nose and breaths. Soon enough the smell becomes a sanctuary for her. When ever she cries. Is mad, Upset, any emotion. One day her father calls telling her that her mother died.

She pulls on the hoodie and goes for a walk. She lifts the sleeve only to find the smell gone. She stops walking and stares at the hoodie. Wishing for the smell. She shakes her head as tears start to fall. She starts sobbing and no one stops. Then she starts running. Tears dripping down her face.

She runs into someone and they fall down. All of a sudden she is enveloped in the smell of the ocean and cookies. Her breath smooths out and she breaths deeply. Then the smell is gone. Someone's hand is in front of her and she is reaching for it.

They pull her up and she sees a man about her age with shaggy black hair and bright sea green eyes that meet her grey ones. He looks at her hoodie and smiles.

He sticks his hand out and gives her a lopsided smile. "Percy Jackson… You stole my hoodie."

She looks at him warily waiting for him to yell at her but he doesn't. "Annabeth Chase… Yup i did and you are never getting it back."

He laughs with her and then he suggests coffee and she accepts. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	22. Chapter 22

Nico and Will lay in nico's bed in the hades cabin. Their foreheads pressed together. They are asleep. Their legs are tangled together. The world outside them is silent. So they sleep.

Until the feathers from Nico's pillow tickle Will's nose. He lets out a loud sneeze. Nico wakes up with a shout and falls off the bed in shock.

Nico's yell scares Will and he falls off the other side of the bed in fear.

They lay on the floor till their eyes meet from under the bed and the burst out laughing.

Minutes later the 7 run in to find Nico and his boyfriend laughing together on the floor of the hades cabin.

.


	23. Chapter 23

This idea is Harrypotteristheworld from instagram.

Nico stumbles onto Half blood hill. Blood leaks from many parts on his body. His hand presses against a heavily bleeding wound in his stomach. His other hand weakly holds his sword in his other hand.

A girl walking by sees him and screams loudly. Will comes running as do other people. He sees Nico leaning against Thalia's tree. He runs up to him just as he falls forward. He catches him in his arms and gently carries him back to the infirmary. He lays him on one of the white beds in the critical zone.

He automatically goes into doctor mode but he can't stop the tears from falling as he stares at his boyfriend who is slowly losing his olive skin tone he had regained fade to a sickly pale. His tears spill onto his boyfriend's body as he heals them. He can slowly feel his own strength fading from his body. His siblings come up to try to make him stop but he won't.

He works far into the night. He works till Nico's skin regains his olive tone and his own tan skin grows pale. Even then he doesn't stop. He continues until all of his wounds are healed and are scars. Finally Nico is completely healed and now sleeping but wills energy is gone. His life slowly fades out of his body and he sees his sisters blue eyes staring worriedly at him before the world turns black.

He stands besides Hades place in the underworld. He has no idea where he is supposed to go so he stands there. Then Hades glides to the doors of his palace. He stops walking and stares at Will. He tilts his head "What are you doing here?" "I'm dead I guess" He shrugs his shoulders.

Hades shakes his head amused but he won't admit it. "I figured that but how did you die?" Will shakes his head and thinks hard "Nico he was hurt and I healed him. I used all of my power. I died as he woke up"

Hades shakes his head then he looks at Will closely. Will shifts uncomfortably under Hades close gaze. He shakes his head. Hades grabs Will's arm and pulls him forward.

Will tilts his head. "Where are we going?"

Hades turns around "You make my son happy"

Will nods "I like to think so"

Hades nods "I know so"

Will smiles lightly "Okay so what is the point of this?"

Hades turns back around and starts walking "No one makes my son sad"

Will smiles and walks after him. Finally he reaches the sunlight and walks to the infirmary. Nico sits on the bed with his head in his hands.

Will walks up to him and touches his shoulder. Nico's head shoots up. he sees Will and his eyes have tears in his eyes.

He launches up at him and encircles his arms around wills torso. "You will never do that again." He says

Will smiles in his dark hair "Never".


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!  
** **  
It's Aj or JJ or what ever you wanna call me... Well there is a reason that i am doing this.**

 **I'm going on official Hiatus.**

 **I'm really sorry guys. I don't have any time to update and I've just been so busy. School has been stressful. So has my family.** **Orange (This is what i will call the person i am talking about on here) he is my brother but not anymore. He decided that i was no longer his sister. He didn't want to be my brother. He tried to cut me. He had a sword. He bought it online. He told me that i was a bitch and as i was walking away he dragged the blade across my shoulder. It didn't start bleeding but the cut is still there...**

 **Then i started to have a crush on Blue (Another name for my friend) and i didn't mean to have one but i did and i can't help it. Then i introduced him to one of my friends that i actually met on fanfiction and now i feel like i am slowly losing him to her. She is all he talks about.**

 **Look i'm not going to take up your time with my problems but the moral of this is that i am now on hiatus.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back bitches...**

Leo is walking with the other 7 on the beach. Nico and Will are there too as is Reyna. He is holding hands with Reyna.

The all are laughing and talking. Enjoying this moment. Leo puts his hand in one of the many pockets of his army jacket. Aphrodite had retrieved it. It was just like it was before it was burned. He had retrieved all his little things to fidget with. It even felt the same. The slight crevice in the pocket right over the heart. Those loopy tangled letters that spelled something that he couldn't read. He had missed it.

A soft breeze blows softly by and it blows the right flap of the jacket back. He is surprised and he tries to pull it correctly again but as he does another breeze comes. Hazel notices and pulls the jacket towards her. Leo leans down so she can see. Though his eyes are filled with confusion. Tears spring in her eyes as she traces her fingers over the loopy lettering. "Sammy" Leo sighs

"Hazel I told you I'm not Sammy. I am Leo. I know as much as you want me to be him...I'm not and I never will be." Everyone listening could detect a little resentment in his tone as he said that. Apparently so did Hazel. She shakes her head quickly. Sending her Chocolate colored curls flying over her shoulders.

"No no no no! I mean this is Sammy's name and his handwriting. This was Sammy's" Leo stares at her. Then the jacket. Then her. Then the jacket. "I'm confused" Hazel smiles "This was sam-" She stops talking as her hand rests over the slight crevice that had been in the jacket for ages.

Her Long fingers skimmed the area before resting on a certain spot. Leo shakes his head "There is no way to- Oh" Hazel had swiftly pulled one spot on the crevice and it made a ripping sound. Leo protests "Hey! This is my jack-" Hazel shushes him. He snaps his mouth closed. Hazel pulls three thing white papers from the pocket.

She stares at them before holding them out to Leo. He glances at her in confusion when she pushes more roughly at the picture into his chest. He takes them. Hazel buries her head into Frank's shoulder. Her masses of curls covered her face.

Leo looks at the pictures.

One of Sammy and Hazel. Hazel is wearing a collared white shirt that seemed uncomfortable. A pleated skirt. The colors white and blue. Knee high white socks. Black mary janes. Her golden eyes were bright with joy. Her curly hair was pulled from her face in a high bounce messy ponytail. A pin kept her bangs out of her face. All in all, she seemed happy but very stiff uptight. Not at all like the Hazel from this century. Then Sammy. His hair is a chocolate mess. His shirt is untucked and it looks uneven where he missed a button. His tie wasn't around his neck and was instead draped around his shoulders. His pants were covered in mud. His face had a large, bright grin on it.

The next was of just Sammy. He was standing stiffly in his military uniform. He looked proud and regal. His hair was shortened considerably but they could just see the ends of his curls under his hat. Even if he seemed stiff and uptight anyone could see that it was him by the bright grin plastered on his face.

The last was of Hazel. She was sitting on a fence. Unlike the first she was much more casual. Her hair was flowing freely around her face. She is wearing a type of pants. It seemed like they had been pulled and sewed to fit the shape of legs. Even then they fit her well. The shirt was loose. It was a white button down. Sleeves rolled to the elbows. It was obvious that it wasn't hers. Her feet were bare. They were balanced on the rail that she was sitting on. A large bright joy filled smile covered her face. It was obvious that Sammy had taken the picture. They could see part of his curls in the frame.

Leo looks up from the pictures. Hazel is curled into Frank's side. Leo can clearly see her tears. He walks forward to her. Frank gently nudges her. She looks at him with her golden eyes full of unshed tears. He grabs her hand. She tilts her head. He places the three pictures into them.

"I can't give you the jacket. It's the last thing I have of my mother." He pauses. Overcome by memories. His mum wrapping the jacket around him when they couldn't afford heat. His mum pulling her long black hair out of the collar of the jacket when she pulled it on. His mum sitting on the work bench with the jacket draped over the back of her chair. Feeling her cover him up with it when he fell asleep at the Garage.

He shakes his head sending his curls flying. He clears his throat. "I figure that you need these more than me. You were closer to him than I was. You need these more than I do."

Hazel is grasping the pictures. She lifts her head from them and stares at Leo. She grabs him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Leo. Thank you so much." Frank smile at him. Reyna walks up to Leo and grabs his hand again. He squeezes her hand and she squeezes back.

Leo reaches his hand up to run his hand through his curls. Hazel turns and hugs him again. "Thank you" He smiles at her again. "No problem Haze" She grins back. Looking down at the pictures once more. Taking in Sammy's face. Then something falls on the picture. It is metal and it startles Hazel but not enough to drop the precious objects in her hand. With her left hand, she lifts the object and examines it closely. She then faces Leo. A look of determination on her face. "And these are yours" She reaches up and grabs Leo's hand. She places the object in his palm and curls his long fingers around it.

Sammy's Dogtags sit in the palm of his hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope that Ya'll another Nico and Will chapter. The next one will be to most likely.**

]Will and Nico are sleeping in a hammock in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. The hammock hangs between two oak trees. It is big. Four people could fit in it, but only two people were in it now. Nico and Will were comfortably cuddling. Nico who was always cold moved closer to Will, who was always warm. He continually moved closer and closer till there wasn't even an inch left between them. Then Will shifts. Bringing Nico with him,and due to Nico scooting closer they were at the edge of the hammock.

They feel. Out of the hammock and on the grass floor. Nico shoots up. Only to get his head tangled in the hammock. He flails kicking Will in the side. Will sits up. His hair every which way, and in turn also got stuck in the hammock.

The 7, and Reyna walked up thirty minutes later. Only to find Nico and Will arguing about the best way to get out of this. They were so far into the argument that they never realized that Nico had a dagger belted at his waist. They all settled comfortably on the ground. Waiting for the arguments and orders to settle. "No No Will you go that way." or "Nico stop moving you're making it worse!" Finally Leo couldn't resist. "You guys know that Nico has a dagger right?" Nico and Will stop arguing and turn sharply to face the others. Their faces slowly turning red.

Will stutters through a sentence. "Y-Ya of course we knew that. We were just testing ya'll"

 **I love you guys! Sorry for the wait.**


	27. Chapter 27

It was just the water, he spent most days by it. Watching it fall over itself, watching it crash into the shore. It wasn't anything special.

So why had he gone to such great lengths to see it this time?

He was standing, eyes following the movement of the water. He could hear campers behind him, laughing, yet he couldn't take his eyes from the water. A part of his mind told him to step back, the soil was loose. He could fall.

He still didn't move.

Instead he took a step forward. He looked farther down, this time seeing the rocks. Not only did he see the sand and water, he saw the sharp rocks. As if they were waiting to be fallen upon.

He felt the wind push him, push him back, but he leaned. Forward, forward so he could see the rocks.

 _And he fell._

 _He wondered why in the movies, there is always someone waiting to catch them. He wondered why no one had tried to catch him._

And then he hit the rocks, he had just been looking at, but this time he had a closer view.

* * *

 **Hey all!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much. School and family take all my time. I am on spring break now, and I'll try to have a chapter a day up. Though I can't swear by the content of them. It took me a long while to write such a short story tonight.**

 **Anyhoo I hope y'all enjoyed it and please give me feedback!**

 **(Also yes I know I did not name a character. I meant to do it)**


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys...

Sorry this isn't an update. I'm have decided to discontinue both of the stories I have. I've completely lost interest in writing fanfiction, instead deciding to write something that I'm hoping will be publish in these next months. Don't get me wrong I still love reading others,and I still will be, but the things I write can't be classified as fanfiction. I came here to be able to write freely, thinking I wasn't able to really. Now as I've grown older, I realized that I am free to write. That I no longer have to be anonymous. I truly loved writing here, but I do think that it's time I left this part of me behind.

Thank you all for your support over the years,

Aj


End file.
